1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data communications, and more particularly to a status indicator for small form factor pluggable (SFP) standard compliant devices in a data communications network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small form factor pluggable (SFP) devices, such as SFP transceivers, are used in optical communications for both telecommunication and data communications applications. An SFP transceiver interfaces a network device (for a switch, router or similar device) to a fiber optic or unshielded twisted pair network cable. SFP is a popular industry format supported by several fiber optic component vendors. SFP transceivers are available with a variety of different transmitter and receiver types allowing users to select the appropriate transceiver for each link to provide the required optical reach over the available optical fiber type (e.g., multi-mode fiber or single-mode fiber. Optical SFP devices commonly support a variety of optical wavelengths. SFP transceivers are also available with a copper cable interface.
Currently, it is difficult to detect if an SFP device such as an SFP transceiver is operating properly while the device is being inserted into a network device (e.g., inserted in a port on a switch). A user is unable to ascertain whether an SFP transceiver is bad by physically looking at the transceiver in the port. Consequently, the user may spend time troubleshooting unnecessary or irrelevant steps in the hopes of obtaining an active connection.